Hopelessly Lost
by ShatteredxAbyss
Summary: The Perfect World, Perfect Life is all about to come crashing down around her. Who will be there when she is in need of a savior? Will anyone be there? (Rated R for later Chapters.)


Disclaimer: Yes, Yes we all know the drill... I own nothing other then the plot...All characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**_Hopelessly Lost_**

_She looked out of her window into the dark night sky that held no stars; gave no ray of light, of hope. This is what was left of her life; this is what her life had become. Just hours before she had been the girl with the perfect life, now she was the girl that wanted her life to end..._

"Hey Hermione, bout time we saw you." As she whipped around her gaze fell on her two best friends, Harry and Ron. She ran up to them and fell into a friendly embrace. "Well guys, its back to school, back to homework, and back to another year of friendship." She smiled as she looked on at her friends. They had certainly grown in the past six years. It would seem quidditch practice had toned their bodies considerably. "I'd agree with that last one 'Mione but I could live without the first two." Ron's shy grin played across his face as Harry tried hard not to laugh but failed miserably. "Oh Ron, it's not like you and Harry do that much school work anyway. And how would you learn if you didn't do a little bit of homework?" Ron joined in laughing aloud with Harry. By now they had attracted a lot of attention from other students in the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table and at once quiet was restored in the hall. "May I introduce our heads for the year, Ms. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." As both heads stood applause rose from every table, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor cheering for Hermione and Slytherin cheering for Draco. The heads proceeded to take their seats and once again chattered filled the room as the plates filled with food of all sorts. "Great job on making Head Girl Hermione," Harry congratulated before filling his plate with food. Ron just looked up from his plate with his cheeks bulging with food reminded Hermione of a chipmunk.

After a great meal of delicious food Professor Dumbledore once again stood resulting in the silence of everyone. "May I ask the two heads to kindly meet me up here? As for the rest of you, you may be off and have a great year." Harry and Ron both turned to look at their friend. "Well Hermione I guess we'll see you in the common room." "Yeah, sure guys, meet you there." With that she was off and headed towards the head table. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy I am pleased to inform you that because this year could produce the final battle between Harry and the Dark Lord we need inter house relationships to be a must. Therefore you Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy will both be sharing a common dorm. I am sure this will lead to no further trouble?"

Draco looked as though he had just been told he was a mudblood and she herself looked as though Christmas had been cancelled. After some considerable calming she managed to squeak, "No Professor, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Draco who looked absolutely speechless whispered out of the corner of his mouth "Speak for yourself mudblood."

A look of pure malice crossed McGonagall's face. Only Hermione caught the slight nod given to her from Dumbledore. It seemed almost to her as though he was giving her a signal of approval. He then proceeded to give Draco directions to the common room and the password to enter, 'Perfect.' McGonagall did a swift move of her hands then silently beckoned for Hermione to follow. They soon entered a deserted classroom, and for once Hermione, the one to know everything, had no clue as to what was going on.

* * *

A/N: Well how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. All you have to do is hit the little review button. It's not that hard. As Draco would say ' What are you scared?'

I know this chapter was not that informative, but I promise it will get better. Any ideas can be sent to me through any of the ways listed on my info page.

Well I await to hear from y'all. Until then Happy Reading.


End file.
